


Why?

by Tookbaggins



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, Poetry, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Just a little something about Timon and his father.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Original review count- 5

Sitting silent, all alone

Here beneath a diamond sky

The beauty takes my breath away

But still I wonder why...

Why aren't you standing by my side

To share this marvel with me?

I wonder, if you had not gone,

Is this how things would be?

Would we be standing in the dark

To count these tiny lights?

Or would we be safe at home

Sleeping through the night?

Would we explore all the land

With all our time to kill?

And would you really be proud of me

The way I've hoped you will?

But too late now to be wanting

And wishing you hadn't gone

Still, I'll be standing, waiting

Till my journey's done.

Sitting silent, all alone

Beneath an endless diamond sky

The beauty takes my breath away

And I can only wonder why.


End file.
